


Endlich

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antwort auf den Prompt von Amancham: <br/>RPF, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, nie probiert<br/>Danke Dir. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amancham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/gifts).



„Du fürchtest dich doch nicht.“ Jensen lächelte und Jared hob sein Kinn und presste die Lippen zusammen anstelle einer Antwort.  
„Ein großer, starker Mann wie du?“ Jensens Finger streiften Jareds Ohr, glitten seinen Nacken herab, über die straffe Haut des muskulösen Oberarms. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Junge, du siehst unglaublich aus. Wenn ich daran denke, wie wir uns kennengelernt habe.“  
Jared schluckte und Jensen lächelte wieder. „Wahrscheinlich könntest du mich mit bloßen Händen erwürgen, oder Goliath?“  
Jared schnaubte. „Nun komm endlich zur Sache. Außerdem weißt du sehr gut, dass ich für mein Leben gern ins Fitnessstudio gehe. Es könnte dir auch nicht schaden.“  
„Hey!“ Jensen hob entwaffnend beide Handflächen. „Ich hatte nicht vor, mich zu beschweren. Ganz im Gegenteil.“ Seine Stimme nahm einen tieferen Klang an. „Du bist nicht der Einzige, der nervös ist.“ Er griff in Jareds Haar und zog dessen Kopf näher, presste einen fordernden Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen.  
Seine andere Hand wanderte den Brustkorb herab und ruhte auf dem flachen Bauch, als er Jareds Stirn mit seiner berührte. „Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass du mir das erlaubst. Ich … habe es nie versucht.“  
Jared lächelte. „Es ist nicht so viel anders als das, was du kennst.“ Er legte seine Hände auf Jensens Wangen und sah ihm in die grünen Augen. „Warum haben wir so lange gewartet?“  
Jensen lachte heiser. „Das warst doch du, der den Hetero zu gut gespielt hat.“ Sein Handrücken glitt über Jareds ausgeprägtes Six-Pack. Seine Lippen näherten sich dessen Ohr. „Aber das Fitness-Studio hätte mir einen Hinweis geben können.“  
Jared drehte den Kopf, fing Jensens Lippen mit seinen. „Immer diese Vorurteile“, murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen. „Wir sind nur dort wegen unserer Gesundheit und weil wir den Sport lieben.“  
„Den liebe ich auch.“ Jensens Atem ging schneller. „Und jetzt leg dich hin.“  
Jared sank auf dem Laken zurück und Jensen holte tief Luft. Seit Jahren kannte er Jared, unzählige Male hatte er ihn unbekleidet gesehen, zumindest beinahe. Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Diesmal präsentierte Jared seinen Körper nur ihm, schüttelte sein Haar, öffnete sich für Jensen, streckte die Arme über dem Kopf aus, bis er aussah wie die personifizierte Versuchung.  
Jareds Haut wirkte golden im sanften Licht der Nachttischlampe und sein Glied ragte bereits erregt aus dem dunklen Nest des Schamhaars, das ebenso sorgfältig getrimmt war, wie jeder andere Zentimeter seines Körpers. Und in dieser Nacht gehörte er ihm. Jensen keuchte, griff hastig nach dem Gleitgel und dem Kondom. Seine eigene Erektion schmerzte bereits und er presste seine Hand gegen die Wurzel. Er würde nicht wie ein Teenager bereits bei der Handhabung des Präservativs kommen. Nicht, nachdem er so lange gewartet, sie beide so viele Spielchen gespielt hatten, sich selbst und andere getäuscht und verleugnet hatten.  
Jared las seine Gedanken, denn er zog die Beine an und stellte die Füße neben Jensens Seiten ab, kitzelte ihn auffordernd mit seinen Zehen.  
Jensen beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Jareds Knie, bevor er das Kondom überstreifte und eine gute Portion des Gels zwischen den Beinen des anderen verteilte. So neu wie er vorgab, war ihm das Prozedere längst nicht, doch hatte er sich bislang immer in der entgegengesetzten Position befunden. Dass gerade Jared, der so viel Männlichkeit ausstrahlte, zugab, von ihm genommen werden zu wollen, versetzte Jensen in zusätzliche Erregung, ließ seine Leidenschaft wachsen.  
Er suchte und fand den Eingang, als Jared ihm half, sein Becken anhob. Langsam ließ er seine Finger eindringen, verteilte das Gel, dehnte den engen Muskel.  
Als er aufblickte, sah Jensen wie Jared sein eigenes Glied umfasste und rasch pumpte. „Jetzt“, stöhnte der, als Jensen seine Finger in ihm krümmte. „Ich kann nicht mehr warten. Du?“  
Jensen schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief ein, als er seine Finger an der Decke rieb und über Jared kletterte, eine großzügige Spur den langen Körper entlang leckte, sich aufrichtete, und mit einer Hand sein Glied zum Eingang führte. Langsam presste er sich vorwärts, hörte Jared stöhnen, und verlor die Beherrschung. Mit einem harten Stoß drang er tief in den anderen ein, packte dessen Hüften und begann einen atemlosen, schnellen Rhythmus.  
Jareds Augen waren geschlossen, sein Mund geöffnet. Kurze, leise Laute entwichen seiner Kehle, stachelten Jensen an. Schweiß rann ihm den Rücken herab, vermischte sich mit dem Jareds an den Stellen, an denen sie wieder und wieder zusammenstießen.  
„Härter“, keuchte Jared. „Jensen.“  
Und Jensen beschleunigte seine Stöße, hämmerte fieberhaft in die weiche Öffnung, rieb gegen Jareds Prostata und entlockte dem einen langgezogenen Schrei, bevor er zwischen ihnen kam. Ein letztes Mal stieß Jensen tief in Jared hinein, bevor er den Orgasmus fühlte, sein Körper sich versteifte und er explodierte.  
Er sank über dem anderen zusammen und Jared lachte. „Das war das Warten wert, denkst du nicht?“

*


End file.
